


Date with the Devil

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, HybridShock, It's implied that Darcy knows of the Mikaelson's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #45 "I think I made a mistake."Clint waggles his eyebrows. "Lover boy strikes again." An envelope is dropped atop the box and Darcy snorts at the wax seal she's becoming all too familiar with.Darcy opens the envelope first, eyebrows raising as she reads the penned words. She clears her throat once she's finished, heart pounding as she passes the note off to a grabby Jane who eagerly opens it to read it herself. Darcy then hesitantly opens the velvet box next, eyes widening in shock. "I think I made a mistake," she mumbles. Because inside is a beautiful vintage 14k diamond drop necklace which is something that one does not gift to someone who is just a friend.Almost instantly, all the jovial moods and smirking expressions vanish.





	Date with the Devil

It's a slow day in the labs when Darcy decides to head on up to the Common Room. Jane was dozing in front of her computers after some lunch had been shoved down her throat and Darcy just wanted to laze about since all her work appeared to be done. So with her schedule practically empty for the rest of the day, Darcy makes herself comfortable on the cushiest couch across from the mounted flat screen TV before putting on some Holiday themed movies since it is the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

' _The Family Stone_ ' is a little over halfway through and Darcy's dabbing at the corner of her eyes when her time is interrupted. The elevator dings and Darcy barely glances over her shoulder to see who has arrived. But upon seeing Natasha and Clint step off onto the floor, Darcy has to do a double take because the two of them are carrying vases of white lilies in each arm.

Darcy wetly laughs and pauses her movie. "Pretty. What's the occasion?"

"You tell us," Clint smirks. "They're for you."

"..what?"

"And there's plenty more," Natasha says. "Steve and Bucky took six more vases to your apartment because they were taking up space at the front desk."

"Sweet baby Jesus," Darcy sighs. "Gimme." She reaches for the vase that has a card attached and Natasha easily hands it over while she and Clint place the others on the coffee table. Immediately, Darcy knows who they're from if the wax seal with the familiar 'M' crest is anything to go by.

"Who even uses wax seals anymore?" Clint scoffs.

"People who come from very old money," Darcy mumbles distractedly. Upon opening the card, she can't help but smile at the words inside.  _Just Because_.

"Secret admirer?" Natasha wonders, having read over Darcy's shoulder.

And Darcy shrugs. "Not sure. He and his family were.. nice. I  _might_  have flirted."

"Which means you totally did," Clint chuckles. "Who's the smitten fool?"

Darcy puts the card away and tucks it into her back jeans' pocket when she stands. "He's none of your business. He's just.. being friendly."

"Sure," Clint drawls. "Whatever. Keep your secrets. We'll meet him soon enough."

Darcy doesn't bother to correct him, she rearranging the four vases of lilies around the Common Room since she'll have more than enough flowers to decorate her apartment with later.

* * *

The second gift comes when Darcy and Jane are taking a break in the labs. Natasha practically glides into the lab, smug as can be, and sets down a dark brown box with gold designs along the edges. Both Darcy and Jane merely quirk eyebrows at the redhead, and said woman taps the box with a perfectly manicured nail.

"These came from Amsterdam. Puccini Bomboni does not deliver, yet Darcy here has received a box full of the world's best chocolate." Jane gasps and Darcy starts to redden at Natasha's knowing gaze. When she glances where Natasha's nail is still tapping the box, she sees the 'M' stamped in the corner and has to fight off a smile of her own. "Your boy apparently likes to travel and has enough sway to pull off having these delivered to you."

"Boy? What boy?" Jane asks, pulling the box closer to her and opening the lid. She eagerly picks a chocolate and stuffs it in her mouth, moaning at the taste. "What haven't you told me?" She takes a moment to savor the taste before swallowing and looking back at Natasha. "And why don't you know this boy's history yet? Isn't that what you spies do?"

Natasha shrugs. "Darcy's being careful and given how tight lipped she's being, we decided to respect her privacy."

"Thank you," Darcy says and then looks to Jane. "And these are from that guy I told you about. The one I  _might_ have flirted with when I took that brief vacation in New Orleans."

"You mean the one you regret not banging," Jane muses. "Yeah. I remember."

Darcy huffs a laugh, shaking her head fondly before stealing the box back from her best friend. Picking a chocolate and popping it into her mouth, Darcy's eyes practically roll into the back of her head at the taste. She then offers the box to Natasha and the three women sit around the lab, indulging in Darcy's edible gift.

* * *

The third gift shows up on Christmas Day. Well it probably came sooner, but the little shits that the world has come to know as Earth's Mightiest Heroes decided that the gift was to be placed under the tree instead of taking it immediately to Darcy.

So with no world threatening events taking place, the Avengers get to relax and spend the day with their loved ones. And since all their loved ones are under one roof, the Common Room was the place to be.

Stockings were opened after breakfast, each person then got to pick one gift from under the tree to open after lunch, and the rest were ripped into after an early dinner. Everyone's laughing and settling down after going over their haul of gifts, and it's only after more than half the room has departed that Clint drops the thin velvet box into Darcy's lap.

"Uhhh," she mutters, "what's this?"

Clint waggles his eyebrows. "Lover boy strikes again." An envelope is dropped atop the box and Darcy snorts at the wax seal she's becoming all too familiar with.

Darcy opens the envelope first, eyebrows raising as she reads the penned words. She clears her throat once she's finished, heart pounding as she passes the note off to a grabby Jane who eagerly opens it to read it herself. Darcy then hesitantly opens the velvet box next, eyes widening in shock. " **I think I made a mistake** ," she mumbles. Because inside is a beautiful vintage 14k diamond drop necklace which is something that one does not gift to someone who is just a friend.

Almost instantly, all the jovial moods and smirking expressions vanish.

"What happened?" Natasha demands.

Darcy looks up and finds Natasha, Clint, Jane, Steve and Bucky looking ready for a fight. She rolls her eyes. "It's nothing too serious, you guys. Tone down the murder-y vibes." Sheepish expressions are then directed at her and she hands off the box to be passed around her friends. "So I might have flirted with a thousand year old hybrid for funsies, but now I think these gifts I've been getting are actually his way of wooing me..?"

"A hybrid?" Natasha quirks an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Mhm. Half vampire, half werewolf."

Clint, Steve and Bucky all chuckle, but at Darcy's dead serious expression.. Natasha's lips press into a thin line. "Explain. Are you afraid he's going to harm you?"

She heaves a sigh. "No. Do you, uh, do you guys remember my brief vacation to New Orleans?" Everyone nods. "Well I was attacked by a vampire while there." Everyone bristles and starts talking over one another, but Darcy quickly shushes them with a sharp whistle. Once calm, she continues to explain.

"There were these other vampires that decided to help me. They have their own set of rules and the offending vampire broke it when he tried to kill me. Things were explained on their side and on my side when I didn't freak out about knowing of their existence, and I just.. I surprisingly hit it off with them. Elijah was polite and proper, Kol was a devious little shit and Klaus was.. Klaus was intense. A good intense, but intense nonetheless. I didn't actually think that flirting with him would go anywhere!"

The resulting silence makes Darcy want to scream, but then Jane starts to laugh. She's cackling and tilting sideways in her seat, and slowly the men in the room start to chuckle as well.

Natasha is back to being amused once again. "The way I see it there's a rich and powerful man wooing you. He's saved your life and he's lavishing you with expensive gifts. Soak it up. See where it goes."

Darcy groans when it appears no one's going to help her or give any advice and she accepts the velvet box when it makes it back around to her. She takes one last look at the vintage necklace before snapping the box closed and lets her head fall back with a groan. "Klaus Mikaelson is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Once the work day is officially over, everyone heads back to their personal quarters to take their time getting ready for the New Year's celebration that is to take place later that night. It's a rather personal affair, the only ones being invited are those who live in the upper levels of Avengers Tower and whoever they decide to invite as their plus ones.

Darcy's putting some last minute touches to her makeup and hair when JARVIS alerts her to a visitor at her door. "Let them in, J. I'll just be a moment." She checks her reflection over carefully, buttoning her cropped tuxedo jacket just beneath her bust. She smooths her hands down over the smooth material of her off-white bustier and down to her dark blue high-waist shorts that fit like a second skin. (Thankfully Stark's heating system worked wonders because if not she'd be more worried about bundling up rather than looking cute).

Dark panyhose hide the pale complexion of her legs and she grabs up a pair of black high heel platform ankle boots. But before putting those on, she walks out of her room to greet whoever is waiting on her.

Standing in the middle of her living room with a single red rose is none other than..

"K-Klaus?!"

"Hello, love."

Darcy gapes. Gone is the jeans and Henley, and there Klaus stands in a black and white tuxedo complete with a skinny tie. And he looks.. he looks  _good_. "What are you doing here?" She asks airily, still clearly distracted by his presence.

"Well when one gets an invite to celebrate with superheroes, one does not decline." Klaus smirks and offers Darcy the rose. "I'd thought you'd be a lot happier, sweetheart."

At that, she finally snaps out of her daze. "What? Yeah! Of course I am." She rushes forward then, dropping her shoes along the way and plucks the rose from Klaus' hand. She flashes him a wide smile before briefly hugging the then startled hybrid in greeting. "Hi. Hello. It's so good to see you."

Klaus clears his throat. "Likewise." It's then his turn to gaze Darcy up and down, his eyes lingering on her legs.

"Don't look at me like that," Darcy says, whirling around on the heel of her foot in search of something to place the rose in. "It's a Stark event we're attending and the night will end one of two ways. Either atop the table or underneath it and I don't plan on flashing anyone the good bits."

Klaus chuckles lowly, hands raising in mock surrender. "I have nothing against your outfit, love," he says when she returns. "In fact, I quite enjoy it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Darcy gathers up her shoes and perches on the arm rest of her sofa chair to shove her feet in Natasha's gift of deathtraps. "Now," she says while standing tall and a little too smug as she plants her hands on her hips, "what say you escort me up to the pre-party and all this..  _tension_ I'm vibing on right now will be dealt with later?"

"And what tension is that?"

Darcy takes a deep breath and lets her gaze travel from his head to toe, biting the bottom corner of her lip with a quiet hum. With hooded eyes, she says, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Klaus. Congratulations, you win. You've wooed me." He barks out a brief laugh and Darcy meets his gaze, smirking kindly. "Though for future reference, I don't need gifts. You could have just gifted me a cup of coffee from my favorite shop down the street and I'd have been all over you."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. But lets not get into all that right. We have a party to get to, people to see. And then after the ball drops, we'll come back here and see where all this tension leads."

Klaus growls lowly and Darcy mentally preens when she sees specks of gold flare in his eyes. She gulps and smiles, and Klaus says, "Fine. But after the ball drops you're all mine."

Her smile falters and her heart speeds up. "I'm so totally on board for that."

Darcy walks closer to him in a bit of a daze, intent on taking his arm so he can escort her out. But as she gets right before him, Klaus leans in and smirks when Darcy freezes and inhales sharply. "I mean it, love. Once the ball drops-"

"Yeah, yeah. We're gonna end up right back here where you'll hopefully screw my brains out."

"Good girl."

Klaus presses a chaste kiss to her cheek and steps back, smirking, and Darcy sighs deeply. "You're such an ass. Now lets get a move on." Klaus offers her his elbow then and Darcy takes it with a grumble. As soon as they exit the apartment and make their way to the elevator, she remembers to tell him, "Before I forget, if any of the assassins ask to spar, say no. Ever since I mentioned that vampires exist, they're determined to test their abilities against one. But really, all they want to do is snap someone's neck and watch them come back to life."

Klaus chuckles darkly. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah. You would say that, you weirdo."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't much 'HybridShock'. I suck at writing romance.  
> Also, here's the [inspo for Darcy's New Year's Outfit.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f2/47/8c/f2478c1611090d9e0972c66852081468--pin-up-beautiful-people.jpg)


End file.
